HIS blue eye Vixen
by PrincessChitra
Summary: Anzu is getting forced to get married to the High Priest in Egypt at first she hates him, because of his cold ways towards others and her. She doesn’t even want him to touch her but how long can she resist? and what about him can he resist her? SxA
1. Chapter 1

**Facts about the story you guy should know of.**

**Title: HIS DRAGONESS**

**SETTING: ANICENT EGYPT 5000 YEARS AGO and maybe a little bit of Greece/Athens**

**Pairings: Seto and Anzu.**

**Summary: Anzu is getting forced to get married to the High Priest in Egypt at first she hates him, because of his cold ways towards others and her. She doesn't even want him to touch her but how log can she resist? What happens when the thief Bakura wants her?**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Greece.**

Lady Anzu presented herself in the court of King George with grace. The woman was

quiet a beauty there was many who wanted to wed her but she declined all of them. This

was quiet distressing you see because that's when people started to complain to the king.

So now he took matters into his own hands.

"You sent for me my king?" came Anzu's sweet voice.

"Yes I did actually" said king George. He admired the sweetness of the young girl but

however the news about her rejecting proposals, he knew she was stubborn

after all her father is stubborn too.

"Now my dear what is this news that I hear of you refusing to marry is it true?" asked

king George. Anzu looked up at the king he was a good ruler for their people but when it

comes to marriage he just doesn't understand that it. The barons, the lords, even the

knights get turned down, the only reason they wish to marry her is because they only

want to bed her.

"It is true my king" she stated simply.

"Why is that?" the king demanded

"Your majesty with all due respect sir I have no love for them the only reason they wish

to marry me because they want to bed me your highness," she said

"My dear children don't you not want to have any children?" asked the king.

"Of course Mi' lord I want to have many sons and daughters and a husband who loves

me" Anzu said dreamily" But all these men who want to propose to me like's to test my

patients and they make me sick! " she said angered by the last baron who tried to hit on

her. The king look at her and said "well then my dear Anzu as the king of Greece I

hereby ordered you to get married." Stated the king of Greece.

"WHAT?!" Anzu said trying to control her temper. "My king really why must I get

married so soon?" she asked her voice rising. "Do you dare Defy my orders lady Anzu?"

the king asked displeased with her tone.

"No but--" but she was cut of quickly by the king. "Then you shall get married as soon as

possible" said the king. Anzu looked at king incredulously wondering who she is

betrothed to she might as well asked it's the least he could do for her right?

"My king may I please ask a question?" she said.

"Yes you have my permission ask away" the king said.

"Where does he come from?" she asked. The king looked at her and said "he comes from

Egypt" all the colored in Anzu's face drained. "But my king surely you jest The

Egyptians are Barbaric they're known to make their women their slaves and toys and the

beat them and they make their children work till the dawn." Anzu then took notice that the

King paled and she immediately said "I may be exaggerating" she said trying to not make

the King pissed off.

"Who am I betrothed to?" she asked with Venom

"Your are betrothed to the High Priest of Egypt." He stated, Anzu felt like fainting she

must've done something in her after life to deserver this. Did she murder someone? Was

she cruel to people? Was she an unfaithful wife or something why her?

"My king surely you jest" Anzu said chuckling slightly praying he was.

"Does it look like I'm jesting Lady Anzu," asked the king.

"But my king! He's cruel I wouldn't last a second in the marriage he's known to use his

magic and send people to the shadow realm-" but she was cut of the second time by the

King. "He will DARE not hurt you" the king stated sounding pretty sure of himself

"Seto has honor, he will never hurt a woman plus your union with him will strengthen the peace between the Egyptians and the Greeks."

"Your right my king he would not hurt me he'll CRUSH me with his cruel insults, I've

heard of his strength he probably would resemble some of our Legendary Spartans

Warriors." She said on the verge of crying, "and that's why I need you to marry him so I

can call on him to assist us when the time comes." The King stated.

"So your using me to gain his strength?" she asked. "This is an outraged!"

"It matters not. But what I order you, I'll have no more talk back from you, The High

Priest will be arriving tomorrow I suggest you go home and get ready" said the king.

Anzu was about to say something rude but she remembered who she was talking to and

she got up stormed out of the castle angrily.

**The next day…..**

Morning arrived the day looked like it was going to be beautifulAnzu prepared herself

and she was looking as beautiful as always. She went to the stables to see her mare Lily.

The animal was a beautiful horse, with jet black fur and deep pools of brown eyes. As

Anzu was petting it she whispering soothing words to the animal since she practically

grew up by herself.

After Anzu finished with her horse she went to the castle to meet her husband. Uhh! Just

thinking about who's she's getting married to make her wanted to crawl back in bed."_ I _

_wonder what our children will be like_" she thought. As she entered the castle main hall

way making her way to the hall she lost her footing. Just as she thought she was about to

fall strong arms made there way around her waste. '_what the heck?_' Anzu thought. She

looked up to see who had just saved her and she deep beautiful Azure eyes looking back

at her intently. Seto looked down at the beautiful goddess he had in his arms, she looked

like she was made for him. Too bad he was getting married to some other woman. He

would never understood why the pharaoh commanded him to get married. An

insignificant thing like a woman was not necessary in life. To him women are just toys

you could use and then dispose of them just like that.

"Umm can you let me go now?" Anzu asked she was getting tired of this man looking at

her like a piece of meat, she just wanted smack him.

"Sure" he said. Anzu gave the stranger a once over he was handsome with brunette hair

and a good body. "Can you stop looking at me like that already" the stranger said

smirking. How rude how dare he talked to her that way!! This was not the way to treat a

lady. "I wasn't looking at you, you arrogant bastard" Anzu said and stormed away. Today

was not her day, as she went in to the king's court she saw two people there was one who

had black long hair and another man who looked really serious that must be him. She thought she lightly tapped his shoulder

"Excuse me are you The High Priest Seto Kaiba?" she asked Mahad turned around and

looked at the beauty she looked so innocent he couldn't help but pity her. "No my lady

I'm not the high priest" she looked at the other kid (Mokuba) who smiled slightly at her

and said "look behind you". Anzu slowly turned around and she nearly fainted there

standing in front of her was no other than The High priest Seto Kaiba himself smirking.

* * *

**UMMM?? WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?**

**I HAVENT ABANDONED MY OTHER STORY**

**Review please **

**and i promise some beer in returing chuckles!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HIS DRAGONESS**

**Chapter 2**

**Last time on HIS DRAGONESS**

"_No my lady _

_I'm not the high priest" she looked at the other kid (Mokuba) who smiled slightly at her _

_and said "look behind you". Anzu slowly turned around and she nearly fainted there _

_standing in front of her was no other than The High priest Seto Kaiba himself smirking ._

* * *

There standing was the man who caught her when she tripped and then mocked her, she

was fuming. The High Priest continued to smiled his little beauty had a feisty streak in

her. He was impressed because no one ever dare to look at him like that he would let it

slide for now because she wasn't taught of there ways.

"well if it isn't Mister Arrogant himself" Anzu stated she was trying to be brave. His

height intimated her. Kaiba was getting annoyed with her and her little snippy comments

he might as well teach her a thing or two before they go back to Egypt.

"Hell I will not tolerate a disobedient wife you got that Anzu if you were in Egypt the

guards would've teach you a lesson for me." he stated looking at her. Anzu was

astonished, how dare him say something like that to her. She took three step backwards

trying to make her way out of the room the tension was too high. Surely the king

wouldn't want her to be punished like that would he? The High Priest step forward and

pull her to him, she was very beautiful she was curves in all the right places, firm breast,

nice little butt he could touch, she was made for him and hell he would not let her go.

Would you please let me go? Anzu asked getting highly annoyed.

"no" Kaiba whispered in her ear nibbling on it a little bit. He wanted to married her as

soon as possible for he couldn't control himself. He wanted to-no he needed her at this

moment. Why couldn't he control himself, even Ra doesn't even know. Anzu legs was

going to give away at any moment if he keeps on doing that.

"Stop doing that! Its improper " she said trying to pull free from him but his grip was

strong on her.

"You will not tell me how to behave you get that woman! Now you listen to me and listen

clearly", he said by now Anzu was trembling against him. "You will go now and put on

your Gown and we will be wed and then we'll leave for Egypt as soon as possible" he

said coldly, he was getting a migraine even though checking the palace and everything

else in Egypt was better than this at the moment.

"So you'll force me to marry you?" Anzu asked. Seto was losing his patience this woman

was completely nuts.

"GO NOW!!" Seto roared!! Anzu just shook her head and left.

"That woman is CRAZY!!" stated Seto as he turned to his brother and Mahad another

priest.

"Aye but she is a natural beauty Seto " said his little brother who was looking at them

while they argued. He never saw someone who talked or treated his old brother liked that.

It was pretty funny though they were already bickering like a married couple.

"Mokuba do not speak about her like that" Seto said feeling jealous. Mokuba look at his

older brother with shocked. He never heard Seto talked to him like that wow he must

really like Anzu a lot.

"High Priest I never saw you riled up like that she must have quite an effect on

you " commented Mahad, he knew this was going to happen Ishizu told him what would

happen. It was their destiny to be with each other.

Anzu went home cursing the High Priest to the deepest pits in hell, she was fixing her

gown right now it was white and it showed all her curves beautifully. She made her way

to the church and there waiting for her was her soon to be husband Seto Kaiba. Kaiba saw

his beautiful wife, he wanted nothing but to take her right there but it was uncalled for.

She was doing things to him unknowingly all his discipline is gone just by looking at her,

her feisty streak is always making him want to kiss her senseless. What was she doing to

him? Seto watched as she came to stand next to him he grabbed her hand in his and they

turned to the priest so the small ceremony could begin.

The priest who was suppose to do their wedding was there his name was Father Pegasus,

who had long white hair that cover one of his eyes and he was wearing a white robe. He

gave the couple a once over, something about them made him a bit uneasy. The man who

was dressed in a blue and white Egyptian clothing was looking like he was ready to kill

besides him was his beautiful wife who looked steaming mad. They were going to be the

death of each other if they keep on acting like this.

"Dear Zeus" he breathed he was getting quiet nervous

"WOULD YOU GET ON WITH THE CEREMONY ALREADY!" said Kaiba in a cold

voice.

"Kaiba! You cant talk to the priest like that! You must have respect! APOLOGIZE now"

demanded Anzu. Kaiba looked at her incredulously he never apologized to anyone.

"Maybe if he wasn't gawking at us he wouldn't have been spoken to like that " said Kaiba. This was when Pegasus decided to interrupt "shall we get on with the ceremony"

he asked.

"about time" said Kaiba, he was really getting impatient, he needed Anzu and he also

wanted to go back home.

Pegasus shook his head and started the ceremony then the dreadful part came when they

had to take their vows.

Kaiba went first, he wanted to make this quick so he think what he would say

"I Seto Kaiba take you," he paused looking down at her, she looked beautiful and before

he knew it the vows were coming out from his lips lovingly and sweet like honey.

"to be my partner in life" Anzu was astonished he recited his vows so sweetly to her, she

wondered if those things she heard about him were they through? She was praying for it

not to be, because she was falling hard for him.

"I will cherish our friendship"

"Love you today, tomorrow and forever" and with that he nodded to tell her she could say

her vows.

Anzu knew what to say his vows were about whispers of loves and blablabla she think

about what to say and started,

"I Anzu Mazaki take you to be my wedded husband" she paused thinking about what

more to say

"I will try to be a good wife," at that Anzu mentally smirked and continued "I will _try_ to

Obey you, I will _try_ to love you, I will take care of you, and I will be loyal to

you if you are loyal to me." Anzu said, and then the horrible part came when the Priest

announced "You may now kiss the bride" said Pegasus. Anzu took a step back trying not to be kissed Kaiba took a step forward and took hold of her chin and gently placed his

lips upon hers. Anzu's hands made there way around his neck, he pulled her closer to

him. His made his entrance into her mouth and tasted her. She gave out a sexy moan that

was going to drive him crazy, he was tempted to take her right then and there.

Anzu pulled back and was breathing very hard never in her life had she been kissed

before.

Seto looked over at his wife, he admired the work he had done with her, her hair sticking

out all over the place but she still looked beautiful. Deciding to get a crack at her, he

looked over at her and smirked

"Don't worry Love you'll get better" he said laughing walking out of the alter leaving

Anzu by herself fuming mad!

Father Pegasus looked over at the beauty and sighed he felt sorry for the little lass but that

how life was thank the almighty Zeus he didn't get married!

* * *

**OK FATHER PEGASUS?? THAT WAS PRETTY FUNNY **

**RIGHT GUYS?**

**ANWAYS YES IM DOING TWO STORIES AT THE **

**SAME TIME HAVE SOME PATIENCE PLEASE THE STORY I'M CONCENTRATING **

**ON MORE THOUGH IS AN ARROW OF LOVE BECAUSE ITS JUST TO DAMN CUTE!**

**OH THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS I WAS SHOCKED I GOT SOME MANY RESPONSE!!**

**NEXT CHATPER IS A LEMON SO GIVE UR ADVICE MA PEEPS**

-CHITRA UR ONE AND ONLY


	3. Chapter 3

**HIS DRAGONESS**

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

After Kaiba left Anzu, she decided she would go play with Little Yugi, who is 8 years

old and really cute. The little boy could bring a smile to anyone's face.

"Excuse me, Lady Anzu."

She saw the younger boy who was with them earlier when she was meeting her new

husband rushing up to her.

"Sorry for bothering you but your husband wants to see you," he stated.

"Well, lad, can you please tell my husband that if he wishes to speak to me let him come

by himself," she stated.

Kaiba was getting on her last nerves and it was beginning to piss her off.

"But surely your-" but poor Mokuba didn't even get a chance to finish when Anzu

interrupted him again.

"Excuse me, Lad, what is your name?" Anzu asked him.

"Mokuba" he said.

"Well then Mokuba, you see that tiny little cottage over there?" She pointed to show him.

Mokuba followed her gaze and saw the little cottage. "Well, I'm going to be over there

playing with a little lad," she paused before continuing and taking a deep breath. "When

my arrogant husband is ready for me he shall come by himself to fetch me. I don't care if

he doesn't come. I'll wait right there forever. I will not have messenger lads running

around ordering me to do something. Is that clear, Mokuba?" she asked. He nodded.

"You may tell my husband what I said." Anzu looked quite sure of herself.

"Yes, Lady Anzu, and by the way, I'm not a messenger. I'm your brother-in-law," he said.

Anzu looked dumbfounded. How could this adorable boy be related to that?

"Why didn't Kaiba tell me you're my brother-in-law?" she asked, shocked. Mokuba

looked at her. It was just like his brother to forget about other stuff. She wondered why

he didn't tell her. Probably because she was too insignificant.

"That's how my brother is, Lady Anzu. I know he's cold, but maybe you wouldn't notice.

I think he likes you. Give him a chance?" he pleaded with her.

Mokuba and Mahad noticed the change in Seto when he and Anzu was arguing. He

seemed really taken with her. The only reason his brother was cold like that was because

of how he was treated while growing up. Their father, Akunadin, sometimes would work

him mercilessly and would hit him whenever he made the slightest mistake.

"Alright, Mokuba. I understand where your coming from. I guess everyone deserves a

chance even if they're an over-confident ignorant mule," she stated laughing slightly.

Mokuba started laughing with her. If his brother was here right now he would've been

steaming mad.

"Alright. Are you going to come with me to see Seto now?" he asked her, hoping she

would say yes.

"No. I said if my husband wants me, he shall come and fetch me" she said stubbornly

and with that she walked away. Mokuba was quite shocked she was still stubborn. Seto

wasn't going to like this at all. He watched as she made her way towards the little cottage

and entered it before making his way back to the gardens.

"**WHAT!?**" Seto Kaiba roared. The whole castle would've probably been shaking right

now if it was made of sticks. He couldn't believe what his little brother told him. He

would have to teach that woman a lesson. He would not have a disobedient wife. He

would teach her a lesson. Teach her who's the man and who's more superior in this

marriage.

He stormed off to go to the little cottage Mokuba directed him to.

After Anzu finished playing with little Yugi, she decided to go to the lake before she

departed with her husband. She sat down near the tree looking out at the water. It really is

a beautiful day with the birds chirping and everything. She would miss Athens after all

she grew up here and spent her life time here with the king and her family.

"_I wonder what Egypt would be like?" _she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and

fell into a deep slumber.

"Alright, Mr. Mutou. Thanks for telling me where my wife is" Seto said to the old man

and his grandson. When he got there he nearly had a heart attack. Anzu was no where to

be found. He was getting madder by the second. He would have to put some sense into

her head. He has never been so worked up like this. That's when he saw the old man and

asked him to locate his wife.

As he was approaching the lake, he saw a figure with a white dress on lying down. He

recognized it as his wife. When he got closer he noticed she was sleeping. All his anger

dissolved into love and sweetness for her. She looked so peaceful and innocent like an

angel.

Seto noticed how the gown fitted her delicately, showing all of her curves more better

than it was before. He was quite aroused now. He would have her, but she was sleeping

and taking advantage of a woman was just out of the question.

He noticed her luscious lips were curved into a smile. They were just begging to be

kissed by him. He was just about to kiss her when he heard "oooh, Seto…" coming out

from Anzu's lips. Seto swore that his heart skipped a beat. Did he

just hear his wife calling out his name in a sexual manner or was his mind playing tricks

on him?

"Mmmhhh, Seto. Don't stop. Please. I need you." He heard her whispered in a low

seductive tone. If he was aroused before he was going nuts now. Only Ra knows what

those sexy little moans were doing to him.

Poor Anzu had no idea what she was saying in her sleep while her husband was right

behind her. He knew he was going to have his fun teasing her about her dirty dreams.

"_At least she wasn't dreaming about some other man,"_ he thought. Just thinking about

another man touching her brought anger and jealousy to him. He would never hurt her.

He would always be here for her and make sure she was happy. He continued to watch

his beautiful wife sleep as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

It was mid-afternoon when Anzu finally woke up from her sleep. She stood up and fixed

her gown and stretched a little.

"Sleep well?"

Anzu screamed and turned around to glared at her husband who was grinning like a mad

Man. He was obviously pleased with her reaction. Anzu was starting to get angry. She

wanted to throttle some sense into this man, but the look on his face told her

otherwise.

"We're leaving now. The ship is ready to go," he said, looking at her.

"WHAT?! NOW?" Anzu shouted, shockingly. She doesn't even have the time to say

good-bye to anyone.

"Yes, my dear _wife_. We were supposed to leave hours ago but you decided to take a

nap and play with your little friend. Now we have to rush. There are matters that I have to

attend to in Egypt with being the High Priest and all," Seto informed her.

"But I haven't even started to pack yet," she stated.

"You don't need anything."

"Surely, you jest. I have things at home that I need. They remind me of my family," she said.

"Forget your family. I'm the only one you have and will ever need," he growled out.

Anzu wondered, '_Do most people usually growled and roar so the whole land can hear them?'_

"No. I won't listen to you, Kaiba," Anzu shouted and started to walk away to her house,

but before she could even take one step, a hand shot out and grabbed her and flung her

into the tree she was sleeping on. Kaiba moved as agile as a cat and pinned her arms with

his hands really tightly.

"Kaiba, your hurting me," Anzu said and looked into his eyes. They were different than

Before. Now they were an icy blue, which sent shivers down to her spine.

"That's it!!" Kaiba roared. "You have been rude to me ever since our first rendezvous.

Had you not been my wife you would've been getting throttled. I will not put up with

your defiance any longer. I do not know or care how it works here in Greece but in Egypt

the man does the ordering and his wife only complies and listens. Right now if you don't

obey me, I will beat some sense in to that pathetic little head of yours," he stated

venomously.

"I will never submit to you Seto Kaiba. Other women may listen to you and bend at your

will but I am not other women. You do not know me well enough. If you did not know

that," she stated furiously.

"BE QUIET!" Kaiba roared. She knew everyone in Greece probably heard him and quite

frankly she was shaking now. Not out of fear but out of anger. HOW DARE HIM!! ASK

HER TO SUBMIT TO HIS WILLS! IT WAS PROPOSTEROUS.

Kaiba being the coldhearted man he was pressed harder against her wrist with his rough

hands. If he snaps, the next time she'll probably end up in Egypt with her arms wrapped

in bandages. But damn did it hurt like hell. It was quickly bringing tears to her eyes.

"Kaiba, please stop. Your hurting me," Anzu pleaded. What else she could do? Her hands

hurted like hell.

Kaiba heard her voice pleading with him. His eyes softened at her pleading. How could

he have hurt her?

He quickly pulled Anzu to his chest and kissed her forehead while drawing little

circles on her lower back.

"I'm so sorry, Anzu. I'll never hurt you again. I promise," he whispered in her ears.

Anzu felt safe in his arms. She wished they could stay like this forever. She looked up at

him when he said those words. His eyes were no longer cold anymore. They were a soft

blue filled with compassion and something else Anzu couldn't identify.

He looked at her with longing and desire and decided one little kiss wouldn't hurt.

Slowly, he bent down and caught her lips in a soft yet fierce kiss. That kiss held all their

feelings for each other. His tongue made his way into her mouth. He pressed her against

the tree, while one of his hands held her protectively around the waist.

They went at this for a few more seconds but since humans had to breathe, they

needed oxygen. They broke apart but Seto didn't stop. He made his way down to her

neck leaving hot, wet kisses along the way. He gently bit her neck sucking on it, as if it

was made out of sugar.

"Seto…." Anzu moaned. He liked the way she sounded. He was getting turned on more

and more but he had to control himself before he looses all control and take her there.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. They were totally glazed over and looking back

at him.

When Anzu looked into his eyes she saw lust but soon they were replaced by mischief

and humor. He gently leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Let's go before you attack me like an animal again," he said chuckling. He expected her

to be mad, but she just smiled and said, "Yeah, lets go. Who knows what my animal

instincts will do when they get you alone tonight," she said seductively and walked off,

leaving a very shocked High Priest/Husband with his mouth open as she swayed her hips

seductively towards the port.

Something told him he would be paying a lot for that comment, he thought, as he

followed her to the port.

* * *

**OK GUYS SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE IT FELT LIKE FOREVER**

**aNWAYS I'M EXPECTING ATLEAST 50 REVIEWS I MEAN I GOT OVER 5000 VIEWS AND 22 REVIEWS? JUST REVIEW FOLKS IT MAKES ME MORE DETERMINED LOLZ**

**I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK MY NEW BETA READER DARKMAGICIANLGIRL25 SHE ROCKS MUCH 3 LOL**

**UMM WHAT ELSE I HAVE TO SAY AN ARROW OF LOVE WILL BE UPDATED SOON BUT ITS KINDA HARDER TO WRITE BECAUSE ITS DRAMA LOLZ**

**ANWAYS HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE CHAPTER!!**

**P.S I FORGOT I DO NOT OWN YUGI OH !! I HATE WRITING THESE THINGS UHH!!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS AND NO I'M NOT LIKE OTHER AUTHORS WHO DEMAND REVIEWS AND BEFORE THE POST THEIR NEXT CHAPTERS. JUST REVIEWS**

**MUNCHKIN LOVES!! TO EVERYONE LOLZ!**


	4. Chapter 4

**His Dragoness**

**Chapter 4**

5 Days Later……

Anzu awoke and looked to her right to see if her husband was there. As it turns out he wasn't ever since they got back to his homeland he was always busy burying himself in to more work. He was catching up

on the work he missed and he barely even spent time with her. They got along most of the time since they see less and less of each other.

Anzu sighed and got out of bed and went to perform her toiletries, unlike other noble women who had servants upon servants bidding at their every called Anzu hadn't any why? It was because she liked to

stuff like this for herself, she was a very independent woman at a young age and she couldn't break out of the habit. She got ready and today she was going to hunt her husband up and make him take her to

the market and a trip to the Nile.

'_Maybe I'll trick him into coming with me he wouldn't even know what hit him._' Anzu thought gleefully to herself, when she came to the scroll room he was in she didn't even knock she just barged right in not

thinking about her actions. '_I'm his wife anyway and that's my right I don't have to knock on the door for him and wait for him to answer pshh._' She stepped in and was surprised to see the scroll room so full wih

papers and a whole bunch of other stuff.

''Ever heard of knocking wife?'' asked her husband in a very cold voice. Kaiba knew who it was that barged into the scroll room, had it been anyone else he would've throttle some sense into their head, but for

her he would make it and exception _**only**_ this time.

"Yeah but what fun would that be Husband?" she asked her voice laced with sarcasm. Seriously her husband needed to relax she had no idea why her king made her marry this inhuman man.

"I will tell you this one time only knock before entering had it been any one else I would've had them throttled mercilessly" He said he missed her even though he wouldn't admit it to himself or anyone else he

missed their little bickering, ever since he came back from Greece he was busy with all the work he had left over. He sighed and looked over at her and beckoned her to sit near him. She on the other hand

looked at him like he had grown three heads. But she saw the tiredness in him, so she went and sat near him. She wrapped her soft hands around his big roughed ones and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you these past few days Kaiba," she said sighing looking at ground trying to hide her blushed. Kaiba was of coursed taken aback, she never spoke to him this way and he saw the blush on her cheeks

crawling all the way down her neck.

"So? What can I do? It my job as the High Priest to take care of the countries finances and so on," he said untangling his hand from hers as he got up to stand

"I can't just stop what I'm doing just to please my wife," he stated. Anzu on the other hand was broken how could he be so cold to her and her feelings. Just as she thought maybe things would work out

between them he had to go and say those harsh mean stuff.

"How can you be so heartless Kaiba I honestly can't keep up with you one minute your being nice and the next minute your being mean what the hell is wrong with you?" she said walking up to him.

"Watch how you speak to me woman I will not accept your incompetent behavior any longer," he said coldly more than ever.

"Well you know what Mr. Ice-Cube you could go straight to hell for all I care I'm tired of trying to be the only one whose putting some effort into this marriage so from now on screw it fuck it its finished I don't

give a flying Ra what happens now," she yelled at him.

"You watch your mouth woman do not take the GODS name in vain before I really do slap you this time. Your testing my nerves wench and I will gladly vent my frustrations on you," he yelled back at her.

"Your going to hit me? So why don't you already gya! This was the most biggest mistake I've ever made in my life by agreeing to marry -" a SLAP was echoed through out the whole room. Anzu felt the stinging

pain on her cheek damn it hurted like hell tears quickly welled up in her eyes, she tried to hold them back , but the traitor tears were falling down her face. She looked up at Kaiba and he had a look that was

mixed with regret and anger on his face.

"Y..Yo..You hit me what have I ever done to deserve that? huh I hate you your such a vile Monster," she screamed at him while running out the room bumping into servants and other nobles this didn't go

unnoticed by the servant girl name Serenity who was totally in love with the high priest, but he would never pay attention to her because of her status she was obsessed with the man for Ra sakes.

He really didn't mean to hit her as soon as he did he regretted it he didn't know what came over him. Before he could even apologize to her he saw her ran out of the room. He quickly ran to catch up with her

he saw her entering their room and slamming the door shut. The guards were shocked too that she breezed past them and they didn't even realized it was her.

When he got into their room she was sobbing loudly and screaming into the pillow asking the GODS what she did to deserve this kind of treatment from him. Kaiba thought if she screamed any louder his ears

may start to bleed. So he did the only thing he could do.

"Quiet down." He commanded

"Quiet down? Are you stupid I will not quiet down if you hadn't notice you were the one who hit me you moron," she said shouting hysterically.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly what else could he have done.

"Your always sorry I bet you even regret marrying me," she said bitterly.

"You think I regret marrying you?" he asked furiously. She didn't know anything , she didn't know how she made him felt and so on.

He quickly got onto the bed Anzu heard the bed shift but she didn't bother to move.. She felt a pair of strong arms embrace her, her back was pressed against Kaiba's thigh. He was so broad and muscular he

made her felt safe in his arms.

"K..k..Kaiba I-I-I hate-" she was going to give him some more on what she thought about him when she felt his lip pressed against hers. This kiss was hot sweet and filled with passion. Her tongue danced with

his, she felt better now. She moaned in pleasure.

Kaiba tore he clothing off, her skin was so silky it was driving him up the wall with pleasure. He brushed her nipple with the tip of his tongue which earned him a sexy little mewls which made him hard with lust.

He touched every part of her body nipping and sucking at it, there wasn't a part where he didn't left untouched. He brought one of the nipples to his mouth and start to suckle on it while massaging her other

breast. Anzu did not think they were such pleasures like this her husband was doing to her. Sure she knew, her friends in Greece use to tell her about it but it was never liked she experienced anything like this.

"Your body belongs to me and me only," Kaiba growled out viciously.

"Yes Seto please don't stop I don't think I can take it anymore," she cried out at him begging him to take her.

"Oh God," she cried out.

"No my lil vixen its Seto," he growled out at her licking att her pulse while massaging her breast and her womanhood. His fingers slowly slid into her she was so wet and warm and ready. Kaiba kissed her

passionately, his tongue was wild and he attacked hers with remorse.

"Scream my name Love beg me," he stated. He inhaled her sent she smelt like jasmines and white plumes, it was very enticing for him. She meant so much to him she was oblivious to it. And he had too much

pride to show her how much he has fallen for her.

"Please Seto don't stop dammit I want you I need you please!" she begged him. He grinned if she would see herself now she would've probably deny it. Anzu never wanted this sweet passionate moment to

end.

"Anzu you belong to me you hear me?" he said sucking on her neck and biting her at the same time.

"Yes Kaiba I belong to you and only you!" she screamed at him. He made sure she was ready she was a virgin and he never took a virgin to bed before. He spread her legs and enter her without stopping Anzu

cried out in pain and tried to pull away but he didn't let.

"Its okay Love its your first time," he said trying to calm her down. She was so wet and tight. "The pain will ease."

"No! Get off you're hurting me!" Anzu sobbed and tried with all her might to pull away, "Please Kaiba it hurts!"

Kaiba would not be moved, he waited until Anzu adjusted to his invasion, then Kaiba

slowly moved forward again and again. Anzu was quite confused now, the pain was gone

and now she was back to screaming his name in pleasure.

Anzu dug her nails into his shoulder and lifted her hips to get more. Kaiba growled he

couldn't hold back anymore he came at the same time with her pouring his seed into her

body. To say Anzu was tired was an understatement.

"Sleep love I promise I will try and change for you have wonderful dreams." Kaiba said as darkness enveloped him.

* * *

**Yey! Hello dudes and dudettes**

**Whats up?**

**Anways school has been rough and Im really stressed so yea**

**Mom said it was ok if i stayed home**

**and now i was bored so i decided to write and update my other fanfics**

**Isn't that cool Yup it sure as hell is!  
**

**Anways im pissed off why?**

**Because people stopped wrtting Anzu xKaiba**

**Why? Did you guys stop for?**

**I happen to enjoy this pairing hehehehe**

**Anway thank you reviewrs and you Sercret people who like to add hehehe  
**


End file.
